Nicer? Maybe
by Tsukina Nasaki
Summary: Ayumu is tired of girls confessing, and now he has a plan...
1. Chapter 1

Okay well here's just Chapter One written for fun… xD

Spiral is not mine obviously :D Enjoy..?

---

"Why can't you be just a little nicer to me?" she complains. "I slit my wrist for you; I deserve a little respect around here!"

I sigh. "I said I'd grant you one wish."

"But I'm saving it to see you stuff udon up your nose," while I cringe at that thought, she still isn't satisfied. "But that's beside the point. Can't you show me a teensy bit of respect for my work? An '_oh gee thanks Hiyono-chan, you're the best!_' would be appreciated once in a while… I help you an awful lot; and remember, you're only the strongest with me! What if I decide that you're…"

"Excuse me, could I speak with Narumi-san for a sec?" a dark-haired girl peers in and whispers.

Liking her familiar mindless rambling, but not willing to be rude to the other girl, I get up. "Sure."

I can feel her fuming behind me, so I walk out before she can change her mind about being civil.

The girl looks a little embarrassed. And immediately I know what she's up to. It happened three times already since Hizumi got here. As hard as it is to believe, another living female is about to confess to me. Crazy, I know.

We arrive in a secluded corner of the school halls, and the girl says, "Narumi-san, um, well…" she shuffles her feet a little bit. "Well, I'm just gonna say it; Please go out with me!"

Every time, I find myself imagining that it's the stupid girl in front of me. My first impulse would be to tell her she's a stupid girl. I knew for a fact though, no matter how hard I try, I wouldn't be able to refuse her. I then realize she's not the dumb girl so I swallow the urge of being mean. "I'm happy you feel that way but I don't have time for it now."

"So it's true, you're dating the newspaper club president…"

Contemplating the idea, if I confirmed, the rumor would spread all over the school and nobody would confess anymore. Which would be a lot easier for me. "Actually, yes."

The girl becomes flustered. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't sure whether you were taken or not so…"

"No it's okay. I'm sorry though."

I walk back to the where my books were, in that dreaded room. As expected, she immediately starts complaining. "This is the fourth time, Narumi-san. FOURTH!" she paces around the room restlessly. "Since Hizumi got here, weird things have been happening! Girls don't confess to Narumi-san!"

"Hey now…"

She glares at me. "Oh you know it's true."

I ignore her and sit down to finish my lunch, but the bento box in front of me is empty. "You ate my lunch."

"That should be the least of your expectations!" she crosses her arms and hmph-ed.

"Whatever, it's not the first time anyway."

"And it definitely won't be the last either. You've got a lot coming at you, Mister Ungrateful."

"Well, I'm off." I leave before she has any time to object.

As expected, the next morning, people swarm at me like bees. Ten thousand comments flying at me all at the same time is a little hard to handle. I get everything from "how long have you guys been together?" to "the other day you denied it and said you'd get rid of her if you could…" In short, this is the favorite thing to talk about today.

However, at lunchtime, she wasn't in the newspaper club room. Where else would she be? I wait while I eat my lunch. She finally turns up with a crowd of people pestering her with questions. She runs in the room and shuts the door, yelling "SORRY! Club members only!"

Without turning to look at her, I utter, "Hey."

"HEY? Narumi-san! There's a rumor out there saying weird things!" she seems somewhat embarrassed. "Didn't you hear?"

"What?"

"Really?" she looks at me in disbelief. "No way! Everyone's talking about it!"

I roll my eyes. "Are you planning on telling me the rumor?"

She bites her lip while her face turns redder than ever. "Well, so apparently, people think… we are _together_."

"Well I told them that." I look at her, trying to act as calm as possible.

She is in shock. "We…"

I continue onto my explanation. "If girls knew I was taken, they wouldn't be confessing to me anymore."

"Oh," relieved, she sighs. "Then I shall play along."

"Unless…" I turn my face away from hers. "You wanna do it for real?"

Her face reddens to a color I didn't even know existed. "Err…"

I stand up and walk towards her. When my face is two inches from hers, I smile and whisper. "Gullible."

She forces on something that somewhat resembled a smile. "Narumi-san… say hi to my new _puppet_…" In her hand, is a taser.

---

Okay well I hope that was readable… =____='''


	2. Chapter 2

Well here goes chapter two… xD

---

Lunch is over, and thank the Lord, she decided her taser would be used only in emergencies. I agreed with her. And right after I did, she starts her endless complaining again; saying even with her _immensely tolerant character_, I stubbornly hold my meanie attitude towards her. Whatever. If she doesn't know I at least treat her differently, then it's her loss.

I go through my usual schedule for the afternoon, and luckily, people stopped the needless paparazzi-like questioning. However, jealous girls begin talking behind her back, quietly but not quiet enough, about what I see in her and why I got with a… in short, they are shitty people. I am pissed. Later the same girls send me idiotic smiles. I turn away. They aren't even worth it. Plus, my glares are saved specifically for her. I hear the she-devils pout as they resume their disgusting gossip about her. Furious, I hit my table and a satisfying blast of sound rings in the room. While everyone in class stares, I snatch my stuff and walk out of the classroom.

A few minutes after school ended, she skips in the room with her signature smile towards me and kneels by my side. "Wow Narumi-san… You're early!"

"What are you smiling about?" I didn't mean to snap at her, but it just came out that way.

"Um, Narumi-san? What's wrong?" she cocks her head, as if she was clueless.

I sigh. "Don't act like you don't know what people are saying about you."

She blinks. "Oh." She thinks for a bit, then replies, "It's just gossip, Naru—"

"People are treating you like trash." I can't believe people would treat this girl, my girl, this way. It's inhuman. It's sin.

She casually replies, "It's okay. You do too."

I can't explain how much that stung. I clench her wrist and make her look at me. "Do you really feel that way?"

Struggling from my grip, she tries to pass it off as one of her usual complaints. "Well, I mean at least they don't say it to my face… YOU do..."

I try to look as serious as possible. "I mean it."

She shivers. "Narumi-san…"

"Am I really like… that?" I insist on hearing what she thinks. If anything she says now somewhat resembles what I just heard, I'd snap.

She shifts around a little, blushing. I guess we're in a somewhat awkward position. She's sitting on the floor, her back against a desk and I'm almost on top of her. The room was in an unpopular section of the school, or else I might get suspended for being "inappropriate" to a girl. She opens her mouth to speak, but changes her mind. At least five minutes have passed in this embarrassing position. It was to say the least, uncomfortable, but being so close to her isn't something that happens everyday.

"Narumi-san?" she finally speaks.

"Yeah?"

"Can we continue this conversation in a more comfortable position?" she requests sheepishly.

Well it has to end sometime. "Sure." I get up and pull her up. When we're both sitting down, I continue pressing on the subject. "Do you really feel like that?"

"Oh darn, I thought I got out of that…" she sighs and looks away. "Okay, well in truth, you don't. I'd appreciate it if you'd be…" As she tries to figure out what I'm thinking, her words trail off.

"Nicer?" I offer.

"Sorta."

I get up to leave. "Maybe."

---

Okay so that's chapter two. hmmmmmm


End file.
